i love you
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: Randy x OC Alexis are in Dublin on there UK tour in the wwe and have a little fun summary sucks but stories better


_Alexis's pov_

_I sighed and took my headphones out of my ears I looked around the plane everyone was asleep apart from myself, the Miz, John Cena, R-Truth, Sheamus, Eve and Maryse who were all sat at the back of the plane whispering quietly I turned to see if Randy was asleep and he was so I quietly got up and walked to the back of the plane "what you lot up to?" I whispered making Cena jump I laughed quietly "hey Lexi sorry did we wake you up?" I shook my head "no you didn't I can't sleep" everyone nodded and John moved over so I could sit next to him I smiled at him then sat down he placed his arms around me to keep me warm as the other carried on talking I listened to what they were saying "i so want to go on the London eye" the Miz whispered and everyone nodded I smiled this is what I love about the UK everyone can hang out together and go sightseeing or couples can go out on romantic trips I tried to stop a yawn but John caught it and whispered "Alexis why don't you go to sleep we still have a few hours before we reach Dublin I nodded and curled up by John who smiled and sang me a lullaby the other smiled and went back to there seats and slowly fell asleep as did John._

_A few hours later I felt someone shaking me but I curled more into John's side I heard a sigh and a voice "Alexis come on wake up the plane has landed" I sighed and opened my eyes "okay I'm up" I said and tried to get up Randy helped me stand up and to get off of the plane once we got out of the plane I could see crowds of people waiting to see us "what time is it?" Randy looked at his phone "10am Alexis" I sighed and started to walk after the other I could hear John laughing behind us I turned me head to glare at him, John stopped laughing and ran to catch up to myself and Randy as we carried on walking._

_Once we got to the hotel we all booked in and went to our rooms as soon as me and Randy got to our room I quickly unlocked the door and threw my bags on the floor and ran towards the bed, randy laughed as I ripped back the covers jumped in the pulled the duvet over myself Randy put his luggage down next to mine and walked over to the bed as I sank into the warmth of the bed "i think you might want to get changed first Alexis" I shook my head and sighed as I got more comfortable._

_Randy's pov_

_I smirked as Alexis got more comfortable then I moved my hands under the duvet and grabbed her Alexis's eyes flashed open as my cold hands touched her warm skin Alexis squeaked as I pulled her top up "Randy don't your hands are cold" I smirked and leaned closer to Alexis an whispered "maybe you could help me warm up Alexis" Alexis looked at Randy and sighed again "okay, okay I'll get change stop your hands are to cold" I smirked and moved my hands from Alexis's body so Alexis could get up, I watched as she slid out of the bed and walk over to her bags, I let my eyes wonder from her long blond hair down to her feet Alexis looked amazing my mouth fell open as Alexis pulled out a silk night dress and started to get change I blinked as Alexis slipped her tight tank top off and as she was about to undo her jeans I got up and walked over to her I placed my hands on her hips and whispered into her ear "i never knew you had something this...sexy Alexis" I said as I took a hold of the silk night dress letting it flow through my finger I sighed as Alexis turned in my hold and started to kiss my neck "so do I get to see you wear this or are we going to have some fun first" I mange to say before a groan escaped my lips as Alexis started to nibble on my neck Alexis didn't reply she just pushed me towards the bed I still had the night dress in my hands so I pulled away from Alexis and kissed her on the lips before putting the silk dress over her head Alexis smirked and went to grab my top but I moved out of the way"hey no fair" I laughed at her as she pouted I took my top off and threw it on the floor as I walked towards Alexis leading her over to the bed I unbutton her jeans and slipped them off of her Alexis sighed as I started to pay her back for earlier._

_Alexis's pov_

_I sighed as I felt Randy's lips on my neck nipping, kissing and licking at my warm skin I moved away from Randy so I could breath he let me get my breath back, I could feel my cheeks burning and I saw it in Randy's eyes what it was doing to him so I pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him sitting on his abdomen I looked down at his chest and traced one of the marks from his last fight I heard Randy hiss as I traced another one, that's when I felt Randy's hands sliding up the back of my dress "some ones impatient" Randy smirked as he grabbed my bra and unhooked it I let the bra slip from my arms an took it off I sighed as he rans his hand through my hair, I leaned forward and started to kiss Randy's chest I heard him groan as I kissed near one of the marks on his chest, Randy lifted my head up and pulled me close to him so my ear was next to his lips "you know your such a tease Alexis" he breathed as I kissed his neck again "i know and I know that you like it Hun" Randy sighed as Alexis bit into his collar bone leaving a small bruise Randy flipped the over and gently pushed the dress up Alexis's thigh._

_Normal pov_

_Randy pushed Alexis's dress up a bit while placing searing kisses to her warm skin Alexis moaned as Randy bit her neck marking her as his pulling back Randy inspected the mark deeming it worthy he set about making Alexis shiver and beg for him Randy smirked down at Alexis as she her eyes slowly opened "and you call me a tease" Randy's smirk grew bigger as he leaned down a placed a quick kiss to Alexis's lips before kissing his way down to the edge of her night dress right by her breasts Randy kissed along the silk till he reached her nipples he kissed one through the silk while using his hand on the other then he swapped giving the other the same treatment as the other Alexis was shivering and moaning Randy's name Randy smirked loving the way Alexis breathed his name as he gave her pleasure Randy groaned as Alexis ran her nails across his back slightly cutting his skin Randy pulled back a bit to breath Alexis had her eyes closed again and she panted trying to get her breath back just as Randy was about to lean down and kiss her there was a knock at the door Randy growled and quickly stood up and pulled the door open a grinning John Cena stood there "hey Orton I know your a bit frustrated but I want to have a nap so can you and Lexi keep it down" Randy looked like he was going to rip Cena's head off when Alexis came and stood next to him placing a hand on his arm she stood in front of him and said "John I could hear you moaning next door so I don't think you have the right to tell us to stay quiet when your getting off on it so see ya" Alexis slammed the door shut in his face._

_Randy was gob smacked "how did you?" Alexis pushed Randy against the door "I didn't hear him but I can guess that he was cause of his jeans" Randy smirked and grabbed Alexis's thigh pulling her towards him Randy moved his hips forward making it connect with Alexis's core Alexis whimpered as Randy turned the around and pushed her towards the door Randy moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist Alexis held onto his neck as Randy moved them back over to the bed Alexis sighed against Randy's neck "Randy?" Randy hmme'd "can we go out later I want to see the town" Randy nodded as he placed Alexis on the bed he undone his jeans and took them off as Alexis moved to the middle of the king sized bed._

_Randy soon joined her after grabbing some lube Alexis lay back on the bed as Randy sat between her legs "i guess we're skipping the foreplay huh" Randy looked at Alexis "yeah if you want" Alexis nodded and sat up "well I think it's best if we get it on soon before Cena comes knocking on again or anyone else" Randy nodded pushing Alexis gently so she was lying down again Randy quickly prepared Alexis once Alexis nodded at him Randy slipped his boxers off and moved closer to Alexis, Alexis sighed as Randy pushed inside of her they rocked together until they came undo both moaning each others name Randy pulled out and lay next to Alexis the two lay there getting there breath back, After and while Alexis turned to Randy "i love you" she whispered Randy smirked "I know baby I love you two" Alexis cuddled up to Randy as they both fell asleep_


End file.
